


Christmas Lingerie

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Collars, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Felching, Multi, Panty Kink, Post-Purgatory, Riding, Smut, Sub Sam, Top Benny, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas comes and goes without much fuss. Some presents are given, but none of them are really big on the holiday. However, Christmas lingerie, now that they are all definitely big on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Christmas comes and goes without much fuss. Some presents are given, but none of them are really big on the holiday. However, Christmas lingerie, now that they are all definitely big on.

While Dean and Benny wait for him in the bedroom, he gets ready in the bathroom. He pulls his hair up and out of his eyes, tying it off in a bun like hair style. The underwear is pulled carefully out of the packaging it came in, and then he’s pulling it on.

The panties are red and velvet-like, soft against his cock that’s now straining against the waistband. They’re sort of corny, but when he looks in the mirror his face turns the same shade of red because he looks that good.

They hug his ass just right and accentuate his thighs, and he pulls at them a little to situate them perfectly on his hips. The back of the panties is cut out in a little heart shape, giving perfect access to his hole that’s stretched around a bit, glass plug.

He fastens his collar to his throat, and then he’s exiting the bathroom with a spring in his step.

Dean’s jaw literally drops. They’re both speechless for a second, and he’s almost proud of himself.

He shoves them back on the bed and manages to sit on both of their laps, both of them laying close together with Sam on top of them.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispers, and Benny laughs.

“That it is, mon cher. Where did you get these? Where’s your cage?”

_His cage_.

The one he totally forgot about.

_Shit_.

“Uh, it’s . . .”

“It’s fine. Just -- come here.”

Sam scoots further up Dean and Benny’s chests so his legs are spread wide apart. If it weren’t for taking up yoga, Sam’d be in so much pain right now. He’s almost doing a full split on their bodies, but it’s a good stretch of muscles.

His plug is wiggled out of him slowly, and then put on the nightstand.

“How have you been feeling lately, Sammy?”

“Good. Better.”

“Good, we’re glad, sugar.” Benny pets down his sides, and Sam shivers. “I think I’d like for us to take turns fucking your ass, rim you until you’re crying.”

Sam whines, and with a stroke of luck and nothing more than that, they manage to flip him over onto his stomach. Dean’s fingers are warm as they touch his skin, and his panties are pulled a little further to the side so Benny’s fingers can slip into him and stretch him open.

The plug he used wasn’t big, so there needs to be some more lube, and a lot more fingers. He begins to ride Benny’s hand, and it’s taken away from him.

“Are you going to come on just my fingers, Sam? Are you _that_ desperate for it, baby boy?” Sam nods his head and Benny pulls away.

“Wha -- ah!”

Benny pushes his cock against Sam’s hole until he’s as far as he can go, which isn’t very far since Sam hasn’t been stretched all that well. Dean pours lube over Benny’s length, and then he's thrusting deeper.

Sam calls out and his cock starts to harden even more, to leak into the waistband of his panties.

Benny thrusts so fast Sam almost doesn't feel him come.

It's Dean's turn next, and after his Dom has come twice, Sam is so full it almost hurts.

"I'm gonna eat you out like a girl until you've come so many times you can't hold yourself up."

Sam whines, and his thighs shake.

Dean's tongue worms into his hole and Sam screams into the pillows as he comes all over his stomach and the sheets.

"Good boy."

Benny's hands massage down his sweaty back and his arms that only just holding his weight up.

"Oh god, Sammy, you taste so good."

Sam whimpers and his front falls against the mattress.

His legs, however, are still miraculously braced on the bed.

Dean seals his lips on Sam's hole and sucks so hard Sam sees stars.

He feels spit drip down his balls, and his cock twitches. It'll be a few more minutes until he can get hard again and come, probably dry, so he focuses on Dean's sinful mouth.

The wet squelching sounds make heat pool in Sam's gut, and he knows this time he's going to come untouched, not a finger on his cock needed.

However, if it were possible, he'd want Dean's mouth between his legs constantly.

Benny kisses him until his lungs hurt, and then he moves onto nipping at his neck.

"Love you."

Sam shudders and orgasms. His thighs spread and he collapses.

Dean continues to eat him out until it becomes too much.

His chin is covered in come and spit, and he wipes it off on the edge of the ruined bedspread, shares some of it with Benny.

Sam breathes deeply for several minutes, and then they comfort him with heavy touches until he falls back asleep.

Only when he wakes does he realize, somewhere between Benny fucking Sam, and Dean eating him out, were the panties torn and thrown to the side.

Panties, he decides, are what he needs more off. And orgasms, definitely more of those.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
